Sentimientos entre mezclados
by Mio uchiha
Summary: Relatos sobre diferentes personajes de la tercera generación en diferentes momentos de su te fic participa en reto "Doce meses, una historia" del foro Amor de Tercera Generación.
1. Seré lo que quieras que sea- Lorcan S

_**El Potterverso y sus personajes no me pertenecen son de J. **_

_**Este fic participa en el minireto de Febrero "Doce meses, una historia" del foro Amor de Tercera Generación.**_

**Sentimientos entre mezclados**

**Seré lo que quieras que sea **

Me fue imposible no fijarme en ella y es que a cualquiera le sería un trabajo difícil no posar su mirada sobre la chica y es que Lily Potter no es como cualquier otra, uno simplemente no puede pasar a su lado sin mirarla por el rabillo del ojo y es que Lily es simplemente hermosa en todos los sentidos. Desde su cabello rojo como el fuego, sus largas pestañas, su sonrisa blanquecina, sus ojos avellanas hasta su explosiva personalidad.

Y es que Lily era muchas cosas: era una gran amiga, gran bromista, poseía una pésima memoria, era soñadora, poseía un carácter de mil demonios cuando se enojaba, era un poco infantil pero sobre todo era comprensiva y siempre dispuesta a ayudar a los demás aunque eso pudiera perjudicarla.

Y creo que esa fue una de las razones por la que me había enamorado perdidamente de ella y es que pasar casi toda tu vida con la pelirroja, no enamorarse no era una opción, por lo menos en mi caso.

Y a pesar del amor que sentía por ella, sabía que esta nunca me miraría como algo más que su mejor amigo y eso me carcomía por dentro y más ahora que la veía sonreír como nunca antes paseando del brazo de Scorpius Malfoy, y es que ese chico había conseguido lo que yo nunca pude y nunca podré: que me mire con amor, como si fuera la persona más importante en su mundo. Y por eso odio a Scorpius Malfoy porque él había conseguido lo que yo siempre había deseado.

Los adultos piensan que los adolescentes no saben aún lo que es amar pero estoy seguro que yo ya lo siento. Palabras que deseo con tanto fervor decirle nunca podré, sentir sus labios sobre los míos, acurrucarla en las noches de frío, son cosas que ya sé que nunca podré concretar. Y es que no me importa ser su novio con tal de que ella solo pose su mirada en mí podría ser cualquier cosa que ella quisiese, su amigo, su novio, su **amante**, su juguete, todo y repito todo solo con que ella pudiera mirarme como lo mira a él.

—Hola Lorcky—y nuevamente siento todas esas emociones cuando ella aparta su mirada de Scorpius para mirarme a mí.

—Hola Lilian—veo como ella infla los cachetes.

—Sabes que odio que me digas así.

—Lo mismo digo.

—Ah, casi me olvido—dijo sacando un paquete de su abrigo—Feliz día de San Valentín, espero que este año también me brindes tu amistad—y me entrego el típico paquete de bombones que me regalaba todos los años.

—Gracias Lils—ella me sonrió.

—Bueno nos vemos más tarde—se despidió con un gesto de la mano y volvió al lado de Scorpius para seguir con su cita.

Me quede mirando a la pareja mientras caminaban. Espero que algún día encuentre a una chica que me mire como Lily lo mira a él y juro que nunca la dejare ir.

**Nota de la autora: 498 palabras. Bueno como dije arriba este fic pertenece al reto "Doce meses, una historia" donde cada mes tienes un mini reto para escribir un capítulo de la historia, pueden apuntarse en cualquier momento del año así que les invito a participar lo antes posible.**

**Por otra parte espero que les haya gustado la historia, y perdón si lo ven un poco pesimista pero yo sé cómo se siente Lorcan así que me deje llevar un poco.**

**Pásense por el reto y vean las demás historias y si quieren participen ¡háganlo!**

**¡Nos leemos!**


	2. El encanto de las bromas- Fred II

_Este capítulo participa en el minireto de Abril "Doce meses, una historia" del foro Amor de Tercera Generación._

**Sentimientos entre mezclados**

**II**

**El encanto de las bromas**

**Personaje: Fred Weasley**

Todos pensaban que al ser hijo de George Weasley tendría que tener el mismo carácter humorístico que él, pero no era así, yo aborrecía las bromas.

Pues verán imagínense crecer en un ambiente donde todo lo que hay a tu alrededor son solo bromas, hace que uno se desencante de las mismas.

Pero todo mis pensamientos cambiaron gracias a James, el fue el que me hizo cambiar mi visión respecto a las bromas y ver lo que había dejado a mi padre fascinado con ellas.

Todo comenzó con mi odio hacia el profesor Stonf, el cual sin importar qué, se la agarraba conmigo. Pero algo que no puede pasar por alto es que el había ofendido hasta el punto de hacer llorar a la única persona que no dejaría hacerle daño y esa era Roxanne. No me importaba que me tratara como una basura a mi pero si lastimaba a alguien de mi familia se las vería conmigo.

Pero no podía hacerle nada al menos que quisiera ser expulsado y aunque a papá no le importará mucho, mamá era capaz de dejarme sin descendencia, y sé que entienden a lo que me refiero. Entonces no podía hacer nada al respecto y eso me desesperaba.

Cierta tarde, unos días después del incidente que había sufrido Roxanne con el profesor descargue mis inquietudes con James, el cual opinaba que no debía de quedarme con los brazos cruzados.

—¿Y que se supone que haga? Sabes que mamá me castraría si le rompo la cara al profesor—recuerdo que le había dicho en ese entonces a James.

—Y lo que hace cualquier alumno—James había puesto una sonrisa en su cara que en ese entonces no sabía lo que significaba—Gastarle una broma—este al ver la cara que había puesto aclaró—Tranquilo yo te ayudaré, además está en tus venas.

Y así comenzamos a planear con James una broma que haría pagar al profesor Stonf. Y gracias a la información que nos dio Hagrid supimos que el profesor poseía sentimientos amorosos hacia McGonagall, y ese fue nuestro punto a favor.

Y llegó el día de la broma, habíamos dejado una carta escrita con la supuesta letra y firma de la directora en su escritorio diciendo que esta estaba enamorada de él. Stonf no dudó al ver la firma de la directora que la carta era verídica por lo que fue corriendo al gran salón y confeso sus sentimientos gritando a vos en cuello y resonando su voz por todo el gran salón comedor. McGonagall había rechazado tajantemente su declaración, pero lo que fue el broche de oro fue el artefacto que habíamos creado, un aparato mágico capaz de decir los pensamientos de las personas y este al posarse sobre la cabeza del profesor comenzó a decir cosas terriblemente vergonzosas.

Ese día aprendí a amar las bromas al ver la risa que está causo a Roxanne y desde ahí forman parte de mi vida pues hacen a la gente que amo sonreír.

**Notas de autora: sin Disclaimer son 489 palabras**


	3. El amor incondicional de una madre-Ted L

_Este capítulo participa en el minireto de Mayo "Doce meses, una historia" del foro Amor de Tercera Generación._

**Sentimientos entre mezclados**

**El amor incondicional de una madre.**

_**Teddy Lupin.**_

—Estoy embarazada—me dijo al borde de las lágrimas Vic. Decir que me quede estático era poco, Vic al mirarme pensó que lo había tomado mal y su rostro se llenó de desilusión, la cual fue remplazada por una bella sonrisa cuando la abrace con todas mis fuerzas y puse mis manos sobre su vientre.

Al llegar la noche no pude dormir, no sabía si era por la luna llena que resplandecía en el cielo nocturno o por el simple hecho de lo nervioso que estaba por el embarazo de Victorie.

Y es que no sabía qué hacer, no sabía en absoluto lo que era necesario para ser un buen padre. Nunca sentí el deseo tan intenso de haber conocido a mis padres. Sabía que ellos habían arriesgado su vida con la esperanza de brindarme un futuro mejor, pero no entendía completamente lo que esto significaba, siempre que salía el tema a discusión me apartaba y me negaba a oír.

Entonces me acorde de la carta que había recibido de mi abuela, la cual estaba escrita por mi madre, hasta este momento nunca había sentido el deseo de leerla, era demasiado doloroso para mí, pero esta podría contener la respuesta que necesitaba. Me levante lo más rápido que pude intentando no despertar a Victoire y saqué la carta de adentro de mi baúl donde había permanecido muchos años sin ser abierta.

Cuando la leí no puede reprimir las lagrimas.

_Mi querido Teddy:_

_Si algún día llegas a leer está carta significará que he muerto en batalla, mi amor lo siento tanto, siento haberte dejado sin una madre en este camino tan largo que es la vida. Pero quiero que sepas que no me arrepiento de nada, nunca me arrepentiré de haber dado mi vida para que tengas un futuro seguro._

_Te ama más allá de la muerte._

_Mamá._

Mi madre me había dado el consuelo que necesitaba, si tuviera la oportunidad de cambiar las cosas, no lo haría. Porque si lo hiciera a lo mejor no llegaría a sentir el amor incondicional de mi madre.

Solo eso era necesario para saber cómo criar a un hijo: el amor incondicional de sus padres, los míos me lo dieron aunque ellos no puedan ver _el fruto_ de ese amor, yo en cambio _lo vivo_ cada día, con cada respiro que doy.

**Termine, espero que les haya gustado, no me quedo como quería pero me ha gustado igual, me he jugado una mala pasada al leer las condiciones del mes de mayo y sin darme cuenta leí la del mes de abril, tuve que acortar mucho de la historia para que pueda cumplir con los requisitos pero lo logré.**

**Sin más espero que les haya gustado, no se olviden de pasar por el reto y dejen su rw!**


	4. Envidia- Molly II

_Este capítulo participa en el minireto de Agosto "Doce meses, una historia" del foro Amor de Tercera Generación._

_**Molly Weasley**_

**Envidia**

Siempre me había llevado bien con Rose, frecuentemente se nos encontraba juntas en la alfombra de la sala de la Madriguera leyendo un libro o hablando. Nuestra relación no cambio mucho cuando comenzamos Hogwarts a pesar de quedamos en casas diferentes.

Nunca supe cómo a pesar de tener personalidades tan distintas podíamos llevarnos tan bien, Rose era carismática y coqueta pero yo en cambio era solitaria y sarcástica pero llegue a la conclusión que era porqué solo hablábamos de la única cosa que teníamos en común: Amor por los estudios.

Siempre sentí a pesar de todo una cierta aversión hacia ella, aunque no era un sentimiento tan intenso por lo que decidí ignorarlo, pero todo cambio cuando llego esa maldita insignia de Premio Anual a sus manos, había llegado por correo un viernes por lo que nos encontrábamos cenando toda la familia junta. Nunca me olvidare el momento en que abrió el sobre y descubrió la insignia en el, todos la felicitaron, nadie en ningún momento se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba por mi mente, nadie en ningún momento dijo que era yo la que merecía ese reconocimiento, esa responsabilidad.

Si tan solo supieran la verdad, si supieran que ella quebrantaba infinidad de reglas, para comenzar más de una vez se había quedado dormida hasta tarde y se había saltado las clases, pero claro, la señorita perfecta siempre era perdonada porque de seguro estaría enferma, nadie nunca le restaba un solo punto. También estaba el hecho de que desaparecía por las noches mientras nos ocupábamos de vigilar los pasillos cuando éramos prefectas.

Pero todo lo del asunto de lo del Premio Anual se me olvido cuando lo vi a él en la plataforma al comenzar el año, era increíble lo que está persona podía influir en mí, no podría creer que me había enamorado de nadie más que de Anthony Wood, es que era todo lo contrario a mí, vi como este venía corriendo, seguí con la mirada su trayectoria y vi como abrazaba por detrás a Rose y le daba un beso en la mejilla, ella se dio la vuelta y le sonrió.

—Felicidades Rosie—dijo al tiempo que le daba un corto beso en los labios.

Me di la vuelta asqueada: No la soportaba y el único motivo era porque nunca podría conseguir lo que ella tenía, ni la insignia, ni a Wood.

**Que rabia! Había leído las condiciones del mes pasado y me di cuenta cuando tenía 490 palabras escritas así que tuve que reducir bastante. Aclaro: Amo a Rose y no creo que Molly sea una envidiosa pero un reto, es un reto y tenía que cumplirlo. Espero que les guste. No olviden leer las otras historias del reto!**


	5. Un aburrido porvenir- Lily L Potter

_Este capítulo participa en el minireto de Septiembre "Doce meses, una historia" del foro Amor de Tercera Generación._

_**Un aburrido porvenir**_

Odiaba esta situación y es que me di cuenta de lo aburrido y tedioso que sería mi sexto año en Hogwarts. Le di una última mirada a mi baúl para ver si no me faltaba nada, al hacerlo encontré algunas fotos apiladas, tome la primera de la pila y sonreí amargamente: era una de todos los primos Weasley. Este año ya no estaría Rose para darme consejos y ayudarme con las redacciones que siempre me olvido de hacer, tampoco estaría Albus para molestarme y hacerme reir, a lo largo de mis años en Hogwarts siempre me toco ver la nueva perspectiva del colegio al salir alguno de mis primos, cuando se graduaron Fred y James parecía que el año lectivo siguiente sería el más aburrido de todos pero Roxxane y Louis supieron seguir muy bien su legado, pero ninguno de los dos estarían este año tampoco.

Suspire por segunda vez en el día y deje la foto en su lugar y ahí vi la suya, a él sería el que más extrañaría, ¡qué haría yo sin sus constantes comentarios sarcásticos!, sin su sonrisa torcida, sin sus celos descontrolables, sin sus abrazos, sin sus palabras de consuelo y sobre todo sin sus besos.

—Lily baja ya—grito mi mamá, interrumpiendo mis pensamientos—Haz tardado tanto que Scorpius ha venido a buscarte—cerré mi baúl y lo baje rápidamente por las escaleras, entonces lo vi parado en toda su extensión sonriéndole a mi madre y diciéndole algo, deje mi baúl en el suelo y corrí a darle el encuentro, lo abrace tan fuerte que casi pierde el equilibrio, escuche como mi mamá suspiraba—creo que es hora de irnos.

—¿Estás bien, pelirroja?—negué con la cabeza.

—Los extrañare mucho, sobre todo a ti—el agarro mi cabeza y beso mi frente.

—Te prometí que iría a visitarte en Hogsmeade todas las salidas.

—Pero no es lo mismo, y si en mi ausencia conoces a otra chica y te enamoras de ella—se acerco y me dio un corto beso en los labios, agarro mi baúl y me sonrió.

—Sabes que solo tengo ojos para ti.

—Bueno hora de irnos—dijo mi padre apareciendo en la sala.

—Si—dije sin ánimos

…...

Me encontraba en la mesa de Gryffindor escuchando desatenta las palabras de la directora, lo mismo de todos los años.

—Por último les presento a su nuevo profesor de Defensas contra las artes oscuras, el Profesor Malfoy—levante bruscamente mi mirada y la dirigí por primera vez hacia la mesa de profesores, ahí se encontraba Scorpius sonriéndome—bueno sin más que comience el banquete—Vi como Scorpius terminaba de comer rápido y se levantaba, yo hice lo mismo, nos encontramos en la puerta del salón comedor.

—Sorpresa—sonrío arrogantemente—Si me disculpa Señorita Potter tengo que ir a mi despacho—me guiño coquetamente el ojo y se fue por el pasillo. Sonreí al final este año no iba a ser tan aburrido después de todo, sería como siempre.


End file.
